The Little Things
by EmmaLemon
Summary: A bunch of one shorts for Young Justice all in one place. Lots of different pairings, topics and ideas. None of them are conncected. Please review. Want something written? Send me a PM or put it in a review! Chapter 10: YJ goes to the mall!
1. Brusies

**I've had several one shots for Young Justice buzzing around in my head and I began writing them out. I thought, why not post them? So this is my little outlet for anything I want to write. None of them are connected unless otherwise stated. You can skip any of them and still read the others. I like several couples so I might write some with one character paired with someone in on chapter then that same character paired with someone different the next chapter. ;)  
I didn't expect to finish this one first, but I did. Warning, this is about Wally's abuse, if you don't like that sorta thing then you don't have to read it.**

A knock at his door pulled Wally out of his thoughts. He had been trying to do his English homework but had gotten lost along the way.

The speedster put his hand on his head, efficiently covering his eye and looking normal at the same time. "Yeah?" he called to his visitor. He tugged the sleeve off his shirt down nervously and suddenly wished he had worn a long sleeve shirt.

"Suit up," Dick called from the other side. "Bats has a mission for us. Unless you're being too nerd to join us." His signature floated under the door.

"Very funny."

"Nerd," the younger boy teased.

"Geek!"

"ADHD."

"Circus freak."

They only stopped laughing when Batman's voice came over the intercom, warning them to hurry or else. Wally quickly changed into his Kid Flash costume and checked his appearance in the mirror. His sleeves covered all the bruises on his arms but, because his father had gotten sloppy, his black eye was in full view of the world. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mask to cover the discoloration. The speedster pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Surprisingly, that hid his black eye enough. It would look bizarre but it was better than explaining his bruises to everyone.

He joined the group as soon as he could. Right away, he caught Robin's eye with his unnatural appearance. "Slow down, KF, we don't even know our mission yet," he laughed.

"Uh... Yeah," he replied laughing nervously. "I just can't wait to kick some butt." Wally slid his goggles up on to his forehead. Robin looked at him skeptically.

M'gann gasped. "Wally, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"Patrol last night," he answered simply. "Bad guy got a punch in." The excuse was enough to keep everyone's curiosity a bay. But a glance towards Rob proved his story hadn't fooled all of the team.

Batman cleared his throat reminding the teens of the upcoming mission. Wally could deal with Rob's all knowing eyes after the mission. Right now, it was time to kick some serious bad guy butt!

-/\\-

Wally had managed to slip back into his room after the mission. Thank God for super speed. He had just zipped by the team's questioning stares.

He mentally kicked himself for not calling in sick today, for pissing his father off last night, for trying to skate around M'gann's kindness with a flimsy excuse, but mostly fir not telling Barry. He had promised his uncle he'd tell him when things like his happened. Barry and Iris didn't this, though. Barry should be saving the world and Iris had enough to worry about with Barry. They didn't need to worry about him and his stupid father.

There was a knock on the door as he tried to get back to his science homework. "Who is it?" The door opened without a response.

"Friend, we have held our tongues because we respect your privacy," Kaldur began. The door swung fully open to reveal the whole team.

"But, Wally, we care about you," M'gann continued in her soft voice.

Robin interrupted whatever the Martian was about to say next. "Dude, we can't let you do this alone. You promised Barry. You promised me."

The speedster glanced at every face in the group, stopping at Robin. "You told them?" Color rushed to his face. "You swore you'd never tell anyone! You told them?"

"I told them," someone else called. Wally matched the voice to the name. Artemis stepped forward. "I figured it out and asked Barry. When he confirmed it, I told them."

The ginger dropped his face into his hands. He did NOT need this, especially after last night. "Guys," he mumbled in to his palms. "Thanks for your concern but I can handle this."

"Obviously not," Zatanna piped up.

"Look, I have homework. Is there anything else you guys did that I should know about?" He knew he was being cold but he could handle his father and his family issues on his own.

"Only one more thing," M'gann replied. Next to her Conner silently nodded.

"We told him," Robin answered. As Wally realized what the Boy Wonder had meant he hopped off his bed and stared them all down. He had never felt so betrayed in his whole life. "Wal-"

"You did what? Do you know what you just did?" All of his fear and anger was escaping throughout the facade he'd always had. "How could you do that?" His impulse took over and he raced past the team without waiting for an answer.

The speedster didn't care where he was going. He just needed to get out, fast. Normally, if he needed to get away from home he'd run to Barry's or even to Dick's but those two options were out. Roy's apartment was an option but he was unsure of what to say as an explanation.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the red clad figure in his path and he ran head first into his chest. The symbol of his life sat in front of his eyes as he bounced off of Barry. His uncle trapped his shoulders in his hands, stopping Wally from falling but also stopping him from running away.

"Calm down, Wally," he said soothingly as the ginger tried to squirm out of his grip. His nephew's frantic green eyes met his calm blue ones. Barry's attention landed on the blackened eye, to anyone else it would look weeks old but he older speedster knew better. It was from last night; the boy's speed healing already taking care of the bruise. Before long it would just be a memory.

Wally's composure was cracking. He could feel his uncle's caring eyes bore into him as he desperately tried to free himself. His strength began to slip until he stopped and slumped under his uncle's grip.

"Iris and I are sending in the papers for custody tomorrow," Barry murmured once the boy had calmed down. "You're not going to Rudy's house again." He pulled Wally into a hug. "Come on, I bet Iris has dinner waiting." Wally refused to move, his defenses were breaking down and tears pricked his eyes. Barry's protective impulses took over. "I won't Rudy even see you again," he vowed.

"Just make it stop, Barry."


	2. 5 Seconds

**So I finished another one shot around the same time as the first on. I was nice and uploaded this one too!  
Episode 16: Failsafe. There were five seconds where Robin and KF fought some aliens before the mother ship blew up. Those five seconds weren't shown. These are those five seconds (as I thought they'd be).**

Wally looked into the eyes of his best friend. Robin had taken off his mask once they had taken out the aliens so he could die as Dick Grayson. Know the feeling, Kid Flash sipped off his goggles and became Wally West. There they stood, in the middle of an alien ship about to die. Green eyes locked on blue eyes. They knew and it was ok. Time seemed to slow as the clock on Robin's wrist computer clicked down the seconds.

5 seconds.

"KF," Robin whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have told you I knew. It wasn't right." Wally winced. Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, Barry… the list was endless.

"No problem, Dude. You did the right thing." He had forgiven him long before the countdown started. "You made one hell of a leader." The younger boy just nodded as he looked around. They both knew it for sure now. There was no way out. Perhaps they both knew it going in, unconsciously.

4 seconds.

There was no one left on earth to miss them, except M'gann and J'onn. As Dick closed his eyes he thought of how he'd finally get to introduce Bruce to his parents. His parents, three years without them and he finally gets to see them again. He'd be leaving Babs and Al behind but not for long. It was the sad truth. Even so, it was a good truth, a truth that allowed them to stay together. There was a great chance that the Terrible Trio would be reunited soon. Knowing all this, knowing his fate, it was a totally whelming sensation.

3 seconds.

Barry and Iris would be waiting for Wally. At this point, he was even willing to admit that he didn't care whether or not his actual parents would be there waiting. They didn't matter. Artemis, he'd be able to see Artemis again and finally tell her how he felt. The weight of doing something like that on earth was too much but after… it'd be easier. The team would be there. Well, minus Megan, she wouldn't be there yet. Dick would be there too. Wally would finally get to meet the flying Graysons, Mary and John. Barry and Iris and Artemis. They were the reason he wasn't afraid, the reason he'd never be afraid again. All of them together for eternity. Like what Kent Nelson had told him. _That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal. _

2 seconds.

"Rob?" Wally asked in a small voice. "Do you have any regrets?"

Dick shook his head. "No, no, no, KF," he demanded. "Don't go there. There's no time for regrets. No time for anything."

"Right," Wally replied with a nod. "Hey, Dick." The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow. "I'll race you there." Neither one knew where they were going in a bit but they'd race, like they did when they went anywhere. This time, though, the speedster wouldn't have an advantage. They were on level grounds for this fight.

"You're on."

1 second.

The two boys, best friends since they met, smiled as they went through the motions of their (admittedly stupid but they did it anyway) handshake. They bumped one's fist over the others then vice versa, knuckle bumped, exploded out before finally catching each other's hands. Only this time they didn't let go. "Forever," they whispered together.

They closed their eyes. Wally was running in to forever and Dick was swinging from a trapeze once more racing him there.

0…

_So this is what forever fells like._

**This one's short but, hey, I was only given five seconds to work with and I think anymore "stuff" would have ruined the effect. (Obviously, that's a lot of things happening in five seconds but just roll with it).**


	3. The Birds and the Bats

**Here I am with another one shot!**

**This is a Dick/Barbara fic. Takes place after New Years but before the 5 year jump. Some mild Zatanna dislike but not too much. (I like Zatanna just not with Robin)**

Girls have this sixth sense. Guys will never understand it. This extra sense was how they instantly knew each other's moods and emotions just by watching them enter the room. No words were needed, nothing. This is exactly why, when Zatanna stormed into the room, Artemis and M'gann knew what had happened and Wally did not.

"That insufferable, ignorant, indecisive, son of a bat!" she screamed in frustration scaring Kaldur out of his book. M'gann dropped her current concoction onto the counter and was at the raven-haired girl's side in seconds. Artemis joined the Martian within moments.

"What did he do this time? What happened?" Artemis asked. The magician paced angrily.

"I don't know! I thought everything was fine. Than this tramp walks in and its like New Years never happened."

"Tramp?" demanded an unfamiliar voice. A redhead with dark shades covering her eyes stood in the door way to the kitchen. Her cropped leather jacket was open enough to reveal a G.C.P.D. T-shirt. Dark jeans faded into black converse high tops. The new girl's arms were crossed over her chest. Behind her the team could see Robin pressing his fingers into his temples.

Some members of the team sprung into ready positions, it wasn't every day that a random stranger walked into the cave. Conner's fists were raised in case of a fight. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. Meanwhile, Wally was enjoying the scene in front of him. He had known Dick long enough to have met this girl more than once.

"You heard me," Zatanna snapped. If looks could kill both girls would have been dead. "Unless you'd prefer something more fitting, maybe... bitch or slut."

No one had seen the young magician this mad before. Not even when she lost her dad to doctor fate; that was more of a suffering than anger.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know visiting my best friend put me under the term 'slut'. I'll be sure to remember that next time I'm hanging out with someone I've known forever."

"This has been fun!" Robin exclaimed trying to defuse the tension building between the two girls. The poor bird had no idea that this was one bomb he'd never be able to stop. "I'm so glad everyone got to meet but we really must be going." He attempted to drab the girl from the room but she stood her ground. "Great," he muttered sarcastically. "I'm totally feeling the aster now."

"Who do think you are, princess?" the ginger tossed her hair over her shoulder as she waited for a reply. The whole team was observing how this fight was turning out.

Zatanna crossed her arms. "That's what I should be asking you considering you're in my home."

"So, what's going on exactly?" Artemis asked, unable to understand this turn of events. She had thought Robin had messed up by himself. Now, there was a cat fight in their family room.

"Rob's been dating two girls without telling the other and now they've found out about each other," Wally snickered.

"I am not dating two girls!"

"Than, which one is it?" Zatanna demanded as the new girl shouted, "We're not dating."

"I can't choose. You're both my friends!" Robin exclaimed. The ginger let out a frustrated sigh and headed back towards the briefing room. Zatanna's eyes narrowed as she turned and stomp out of he room.

"Nice going, Bird Brains," Artemis muttered as she and M'gann followed their friend.

Robin stood there helpless until Wally walked up to him, still snickering. "Dude, you are so screwed." The younger boy punched his friend before sighing heavily. He nodded before leaving the same way the new girl had.

The Boy Wonder found he girl in the briefing room with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. "Get me back home. Now," she demanded, dangerously close to yelling. Robin ran a hand through his hair as he approached her.

"Come on, Barbs," he replied. "You were really excited to come here and Bats wants you to be on this next mission to keep the team from destroying Gotham. You can't leave now."

Barbara pursed her lips together. "I can and I will." The threat was hollow since she had no access to the zeta beams yet. It took a Leaguer to get her home now. But Dick knew better than to think she wouldn't

"Are you giving up a chance to wear the suit? Who are you and what have you done with Barbara Gordon?" Barbs pushed her sunglasses up on to her head and continued to glare at her friend.

"Who's your girlfriend?" she asked, changing the subject. "She's a really piece of work." Robin tried to protest but she cut him off. "You know what, Dick? I don't care."

"She's not my girlfriend and she's not a bad person once you get to know her." The red head shook her head before turning away. She strode away from him only to be followed. "Look, Barbs, I really li-"

Batman walked in before he could finish. He glanced over at Barbara who slipped her sunglasses over her eyes. Without a word to either of his protégés he called the rest of the team in to the briefing room. One by one they all appeared. When the three girl members joined everyone else they avoided Robin's gaze.

"Team," Batman began. "You next mission is in Gotham. Normally, Robin and I would take care of this but I am needed by the Justice League. This is why Batgirl will be joining you on this mission. It's a recon only mission; you are not to engage anyone. From what we know, this isn't a normal Gotham villain."

Each member nodded before taking off to change. Barbara grabbed her bag off the ground and disappeared to go change. When they all returned, they were in uniform. The last member joined them and they boarded the bio-ship.

Most of the trip was in silence. M'gann, always trying to be polite, was the only one to break the quietness. "So, you're Batgirl?" she asked awkwardly. The ginger nodded. "That's exciting." She was rewarded with a small smile. "Um, this is the team. We're really glad to meet you."

"Most of us are glad to meet you," Wally corrected glancing between Zatanna and Batgirl. The tension was rising as the two of them glared at each other and turned away, arms crossed over their chests. It was eerie how alike they acted, like long lost sisters. Only, they completely hated each other.

The bio-ship was stopped a few feet from the warehouse they were supposed to be searching. Kaldur broke them into groups, Connor and M'gann, Artemis and Wally, Zatanna and himself, and Robin and Batgirl. "Robin and Batgirl, this is your turf, you two will go ahead and create a path. The other teams will follow and split up and search their part of the warehouse." The two baby bats nodded and took off.

Robin and Batgirl sat on top of the building next to the warehouse, waiting for the guard to pass. "The guard is too heavy to be something unimportant," she observed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Robin explained.

"Not now, Robin." This particular guard was taking his sweet time get passed their position. She avoided Dick gaze, hoping he'd let this go.

"No really. I'm sorry. I should have stuck up for you." Though both of their eyes were covered they still managed to connect them. Their attention was pulled completely away from the receding guard, their mission forgotten for the moment "Batg-"

Robin was cut off for the second time that day, only this time it was by Barbs lips. They both leaned into the kiss even though both of them were equally surprised with this turn of events.

They broke away quickly, blushes spreading across their cheeks. Batgirl glanced down to see the guard had passed and they had an opening. She turned back to her best friend with a small smile and punched him lightly. He returned the smile.

"Come on, Boy Wonder, we have a mission."

**Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or thought it was ok. Your thoughts are welcomed!**


	4. Family Portrait

**I finally got around to writing another one shot. Thanks to Yellow horse and Phoenix for reviewing. I'm SO sorry to anyone who reads my other Young Justice Fanfic; I'm Not Calling You Dad. I've been having some trouble writing this next chapter but I promise to finish it soon. The name of this one came from the Pink song, "Family Portrait", that inspired it.  
This one's kind of sad, I guess. I wanted to write a Spitfire one but I didn't expect this to be my first Wallart one shot. In this one Jai is younger than Iris instead of being her twin.  
Summary: Wally and Artemis haven't had the marriage they always wanted and now it's affecting their children.**

Iris West wiped away a tear on her cheek. For the record, she was NOT crying… or at least that's what she told Jai. He would never know how much pain she was in. Her grey eyes fixed on the door, wishing it was thicker and the walls could block out the sound. No matter how hard she wished, though, she could still hear the argument. They were fighting again. Her parents did this too often, they fought about everything. Tonight however they were on one of the most visited topics of their spats, Iris.

Iris crawled off of her bed, tip-toed to the door, and pulled it open carefully. She crept over to the stairs and sat down, resting her head on her fists. Through the bars of the banister she could see her mother's back and part of her father's front. "We promised not to go back to that life," her mother snapped. "Both of us gave it up. You promised."

"That was before Barry… fought Professor Zoom. Central City needs a Flash." Both of them had transformed into unrecognizable people. Iris hadn't seen her father smile a real smile in a long time and her mother's loving looks had disappeared. Their fights used to be a rare thing and always ended with her father catching her mother in a hug, apologizing. Now, they fought several times a week. Wally no longer caught his wife in a hug, instead he'd race out the door to patrol or sleep at Uncle Dick's apartment. Their fights had started becoming a normal thing when Iris's powers began to show.

"You children need a father more. You missed your daughter's first middle school play because you were fighting Captain Cold. I don't want Iris, Jai, and Paula to grow up like I did." A dark fury passed over her father's face as her words took effect. Iris had heard about her mother's father and knew what he had put Artemis through.

Her father's reply was low causing Iris to hold her breath just to hear him. "Don't compare me to _him_." A silence stretched between them as they stared each other down and tested the other's limits. Her mother turned away at last. Iris could barely see the tears following down her face. She crossed her arms over her chest while preparing herself for her next statement. Their daughter could see from the look on Artemis's face that what she said next would kill Wally.

"Barry would never do this to his children. I guess we'll never really know, though, because the identity of Flash killed him before he could meet them." Wally flinched. Anger flashed in his eyes but he remained silent. Bringing up Barry's death like this was going too far. "Do you know what happened today?" his wife snapped before he could say anything. "Dick called me. He told me that Iris had asked him to teach her to fight. She wants to be Kid Flash. Our eleven year old daughter wants to join her father out on the streets. My little girl." She spun around and jabbed a finger into Wally chest. Iris cringed; she shouldn't have asked Uncle Dick to train her.

"_Our_ little girl," he hissed at her. They were frozen there, completely silent. Iris could hear a familiar whimpering floating out from Jai's room. Quickly and quietly, the little girl stood up and scurried into her brother's room. She had to stop Jai's crying before her parents heard. It would only cause more tension between them.

The little redhead kneeled down by her younger brother's bed. He was wide awake, staring at her with large, scared eyes. She ran a hand over his black hair, a trait from his grandmother, and whispered soothing words until he calmed down. She tried to keep her words constant so the sounds of the fight as it wound down wouldn't reach the boy's ears. The whole night was going as all the nights before it had gone. Soon, their dad would state that he couldn't give up being the Flash. Their mom would insult him and demand that he get out. Then, he'd leave, just like always.

"Why do they hate each other?" Jai asked softly. Iris's grey eyes met his emerald ones, exact copies of his father's. Silent tears were still escaping from his eyes as he rubbed one eye with his small fist.

"They don't hate each other," she whispered reassuringly. "They just don't agree on some things." More like everything, a small voice sneered in the back of her mind. She pushed that voice away. Now was not the time for negative thoughts. Jai nodded and closed his eyes. "I think their done. Can you sleep?" He nodded again and she stood up. Iris check Paula's crib, the youngest was sound asleep as she smoothed the little girl's blonde hair. The redhead crept to the door. "Good night, Jai." The only reply she got was the boy's steady breathing.

Iris stepped out into the hall and headed to her room. She could hear her mom crying in the kitchen. Her hand had barely touched the door when she heard a surprising sound. "Iris?" Her father was standing by the front door looking up at her. She shrunk back as she realized she had been caught red handed. "What are you doing up?" He climbed the stair slowly. Iris was sure he had already left but apparently not. He reached the top of the stairs as his eyes grew wide. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. His daughter just shook her head, red hair flying. He looked more tired than Iris ever remembered seeing him. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

The little girl scurried into her room, leaving her father in the hallway. He followed her after a moment. She was already in bed and ready to turn out the lamp at her bedside. Slowly, Wally strode over and sat down on her bed with a sigh. Iris avoided eye contact to keep from crying but it back fired when her eyes caught on the old family portrait on her bedside table. Her father followed her gaze. He picked up the picture and stared at it for a long time in silence. Finally he stood up, taking the picture with him. Iris lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her father swooped down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Iris. I'll fix this. I promise."

-/\\-

Artemis fixed her eye on a spot on their kitchen table. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't feel angry or sad, she just felt numb. Her eyes dropped to her wedding ring for a moment before going back to the table. She hated Wally, she hated their fights, she hated her situation, but mostly she hated herself for the pain she had caused Wally. She didn't really hate him. In fact, she loved him with every fiber of her being. Even so, they ended up like fighting like this more often than not. She hated herself so much.

The sound of someone approaching registered in her brain but she ignored it. Something dropped into her vision and it took a moment for her to realize what it was. The silver frame her mother had given Iris last year for Christmas held a photo of the family. It was professionally done and was used for their Christmas cards. In the picture, Artemis held a very young Paula and Wally had his arms wrapped around Jai. Iris was standing on a stool behind them, each of her arms wrapped around her parent's shoulders. Their smiles were genuine because the picture was taken before their fights dominated their lives. None of them smiled like that anymore.

Artemis sobbed even harder, knowing she had been hurting her children along with her husband. She was a horrible mother for not thinking about her children during these fights. Of course they must have heard the yelling. No wonder Iris looked miserable all the time.

She hadn't thought of who dropped the family portrait on to the table until then. There was no doubt of whom it was but she didn't want to face him right now. Without looking up into his face, she waited for him to say something. She didn't know what to expect but she did know what he should say. "You're a terrible mother" and "How could you do this to our family" were at the top of her list of things he dissevered to tell her. Still, he remained silent and she remained waiting.

Without warning, Wally pulled his wife into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. They swayed back and forth, holding each other. "I'm sorry, beautiful," Wally whispered in her ear. "We need to stop trying to fight this battle alone and work together." Artemis nodded, her face still in his shoulder, before pulling her face away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Wally."

"I love you, too, Artemis." After a moment of silence he gave her a short kiss. "We'll fix this together. I promise."

From her spot on the stairs Iris allowed herself a genuine smile.

**Please, review! I take ideas, so if you want anything written just say so! I also like advice, it helps my writing! Until next time  
Yellow horse: I'm trying to write one about Beast Boy but I have absolutely no ideas D: If you have anything specific that'd greatly appreciated!  
EmmaLemon**


	5. Body Language

**Long time, no new one shot. I've been a little busy with my other Young Justice story. I finally finished this one shot. Amazingly enough, this was the first YJ thing I ever wrote. I just never got around to finishing it until now. I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Descrpition: Wally has the cave all to himself… or does he. Cookies and bubble will ensue! (BirdFlash if you squint otherwise it's just Dick and Wally being Bros and stuff!)**

There were few times where one member of Young Justice had the cave to his or herself. In fact, as far as Wally knew it had never happened, considering two members actually lived here and everyone else was here when they weren't in school. Yet, the speedster had the cave all too himself. Megan had taken Conner grocery shopping. Kaldur'am was in Atlantis for the day. Artemis was on a mission with Green Arrow and Robin was defending Gotham (or whatever he does when he's with the Bat). Wally had just gotten out of school and immediately found Megan's note explaining where everyone was and that Red Tornado had gotten roped into monitor duty. The red head shrugged his backpack off and flung it across the room, letting it hit the opposite wall. He stretched slowly, wondering what he was going to do until the other's got back. Wally was debating whether or not to do some homework when a sound caught his attention. It sounded almost like singing.

The speedster checked all of the bedrooms to see if anyone had left a radio on. Oddly enough, that wasn't the source of the singing. On his way to the kitchen/living area to check the television, Wally realized the voice wasn't coming from any device. It was coming from someone in the cave.

His first thought was that M'gann was home early or something. The noise did seem to be coming from the kitchen and, after all, she had this weird obsession with Earth pop songs. It wasn't out of the ordinary to hear her singing some song by Katy Perry or Lady Gaga. The problem was, she just couldn't sing. But, no, this wasn't her voice. If you were really sneaky you could hear Artemis singing when she thought she was alone. She liked to sing in Vietnamese. Wally knew because he had snuck up on her several times, not that he'd tell her that. But this wasn't her voice.

No, the voice Wally heard echoing through the empty cave was male. To his knowledge, none of the guys sung at all. So who was singing?

_"Parlez vous français?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe"_

The speedster crept forward as he listened intently to the lyrics. Everything about it was familiar. He couldn't quiet put his finger on the voice but the tune he knew from a song that had been on the radio excessively a month or two back. The name of the original performer slipped his mind but he did know it was some pop singer that Megan was most likely to listen to.

He had reached the doorway into the kitchen when he finally recognized the voice. Wally was almost ashamed, he hadn't recognized his best friends voice, but in his defense he'd never heard either of his best friends sing. For a moment the ginger stood in the door, a little dumbfounded, watching a certain bird as he belted out the lyrics and washed the dishes. His usual sunglasses sat on the counter next to the sink. Was Robin dancing a lithe bit, also? As the initial shock wore off, Wally had to try hard to keep himself from laughing aloud.

_"Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language."_

A smirk grew on Kid Flash's lips when he spotted the wires dangling from the younger boy's ear. The red head never gave up an opportunity to mess with the little bird and now was no exception. Despite the headphones in Dick's ears, Wally took extra care in sneaking up behind the raven haired boy. Sneaking up on Robin was an almost impossible task, even if one of his senses was out and he was unsuspecting. The small ninja could know someone was sneaking up on him before the person doing the sneaking even knew it. However, Wally knew it was not completely impossible. He'd snuck up on the son of the bat before (it had ended in a black eye for Wally).

Somehow, though, the ginger had managed to get right behind the bird without being noticed. Rob kept singing, totally oblivious. Wally tensed, ready to run, before reaching out and curling one finger around the wire of an earbud. He gave it a quick tug, pulling it free, and took off. He sped around the counter so it separated him and Robin. Meanwhile, the bird had jerked around, his singing stopped and his body in a fighting stance. Soap bubbles from the sink stuck to his arms and flew everywhere. KF chuckled softly, directing the younger boy's attention to his new location. "So," he began in a mocking tone, "the little bird can sing?" The speedster grabbed a cookie from a plate M'gann had left nearby on the counter and shoved it in his mouth.

Dick's cheeks turned a bright crimson as he registered Wally's words. Robin had managed to pull on his sunglasses on while he was spinning around after Wally's attack. He now pulled them off with a sigh and gave his friend a Batglare. Wally had to admit Robin's Batglare was pretty accurate and almost as scary as the original one. "What do you want Wally?" the raven haired boy asked, rather annoyed. His question was met with a sloppy grin plastered onto the speedster's face.

"What was that song?"

"Nothing."

Wally grabbed another cookie and stuffed in his mouth. "Mmmhmm," he mumbled around the cookie. "Sure." Dick ignored him and turned his attention back to the soapy dishes. "Dude, you know we have a dishwasher, right? You just put the dirty dishes, push start, and they come out clean." Without looking up, the younger boy reached over and punched Kid Flash's arm before he had a chance to react. "Dude!" the ginger exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"I know how to run a dishwasher, Kid Idiot," Robin snapped. His eyes stayed fixed on the dishes even though he had stopped waging them. "It was an old responsibility of mine in our trailer at Haley's. I guess I kinda miss it." He looked up into Wally's green eyes and forced a smirk. The older boy, however had dropped his goofy act and stared somberly at his friend. "I never thought I'd miss doing chores."

Dropping the cookie in his hand, the speedster's shoulder's slumped. "Aw, Dick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" The younger boy cut him off with a shrug and a "Don't worry about it". Wally shook his head and glanced at the dangling earbuds. "Since when do you sing and why do you have a song like that on there?"

"You act like you don't have Justin Bieber on your iPod." Dick snickered at his friend's shocked look.

"I do NOT!" the ginger snapped. Robin continued to laugh so Wally just shook it off. He grabbed the earbud hand held up to his ear. The words that Rob had just been singing flowed out. "Who is that? Jesse McCartney?" The laughter ceased and the headphone was snatched out of his hand.

"Don't judge." The red haired boy threw up his hands defensively. Picking up the cookie he had laid on the counter, he looked at it thoughtfully before eating it. "What do you want to do until the rest of the team comes back. I mean, we've got the whole cave to ourselves." Wally pretended to think the question over carefully. He even comically tapped his chin and bit his lip.

"I think," he began slowly, "you should sing again."

Dick scooped up some bubbles and chucked them at the speedster, hitting him in the face. The older boy jumped back, wiping the suds from his face. He fixed the boy wonder with a glare as Robin's signature laugh rang out. "If you're smart, you'll never mention my singing again. Got it, West?" Robin chuckled. They both knew his threat was empty but Kid Flash couldn't help but think of what Rob would do if he told anyone about the bird's singing habit.

"Oh, yeah." Wally grabbed another cookie and threw it at his best friend. "What are you going to do, Grayson?" The cookie was easily dodge, however there were plenty more cookies to be thrown. Rob already had a handful of bubbles ready to be hurled at the ginger. The speedster grabbed two cookies, on to shove in his mouth. "A fight to the death then? " He asked. Dick's eyes narrowed and he nodded quickly. "I must warn you, young ninja grasshopper, you are no match for my delicious cookies of awesomeness." He waved his arms around, pretending to be a cookie ninja.

"Actually, stupid mouthy ginger, it is you who will be vanquished by my suds of death." They had to pause their pre-battle "epic-ness" because they were laughing so hard. Finally they calmed down enough to continue. "To the death," they yelled at the same time. And so the battle began.

~/\~

"I said 'sing, birdie, sing!'" Wally exclaimed. He pinned Robin down by his shoulders. The younger boy tried to squirm out of his grip but to no avail. With a defiant "Never", the boy wonder glared at Kid Flash and aimed a kick at his stomach. KF barely dodged in time but his grip on Dick never let up. "Sing!"

"Um, guys," a familiar voice called from the door. Both boys looked up to see Artemis standing there looking very worried and weirded out at the sam time. "What's going on in here?" All three of them looked around the kitchen.

Broken and smushed cookies lay all over the floor and crumbs were everywhere, including the boys' hair. Suds from the sink were splashed over the cabinets and floor. Soapy water dripped from the counter. The two boys were covered in soapy water and cookie crumbs. The sink was full of half washed dishes even though almost all of the water that had been there before was now all over the kitchen. Wally suddenly realized what sort of position they were in and let Robin up. They both sat up and tried to brush themselves off but the only thing that would get them clean was a long shower.

Artemis's gaze shifted back and forth between the boys. Her eyes caught on Robin's. Seeing that, the boy wonder remembered that he'd left his sunglasses on the counter. "Dick?" she asked slowly. "Dick Grayson?" Wally burst out in laughter at the looks on his teammates' faces.

"Crap," Rob muttered. Artemis was staring at him in disbelief until, suddenly, a look of realization fell over her face. She'd pieced together Batman's identity, also. He panicked slightly, unsure of what to do. "Wally, thinks I sing better than you do!" Dick was shocked. He didn't expect to say that. The speedster's laughter stopped abruptly as Artemis turned a furious gaze to the ginger. The older boy looked at Rob helplessly. The boy wonder's familiar smirk touched his lips. "Sorry. You're on you own on this one."

"You've heard me sing?!" Artemis exclaimed, stomping towards the red head. Her combat boots hit a particularly soapy spot and she found herself falling to the floor. She landed with a loud thump. All three of them looked around in a sort of shocked silence. Suddenly, Wally and Dick burst out in laughter, both of them falling over each other as snickered. The blonde stared at them, ready to strangle both of them, before joining in their laughter. "Dick can sing?" the archer asked randomly. An evil grew on Wally's face as he caught Robin in a head lock.

"Sing, birdie, sing!"

**I think they should write a musical episode. Kinda like Once More With Feeling from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Mayhem of the Music Mesister for Batman: the Brave and the Bold. I would SO watch a musical YJ episode. I want to see Dick and Wally and Artemis sing! It'd be AMAZING!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one, cause I did. Tell me what you thought or give me a promt or just say random things. Honestly, you could babble aimlessly on a review and I will read it. Actually, if anyone wants a Blue Beatle fic send me ideas because I want to write one but can't think of anything!**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Permission

**I'm back! Writing's been a bit tough but I got this done eventually. I think it's more of a cutie mushy one shot. Enjoy**

**Description: The most important night of Wally's life is ruined.**

"I don't need your permission. I didn't ask for you permission." It was one of those days. The ones where you woke up knowing you going to run into trouble. In Wally's case, trouble was his girlfriend's crazy evil father capturing him and taking the ginger god-knows-where to do god-knows-what. Besides the obvious problems, the speedster was now late for his date with Artemis and the most important night of his life. Unconsciously, Wally felt for the small velvet box in his pocket.

Sportsmaster had the redhead tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room with a dim lightbulb flickering over his head. His words had been thrown out into the darkness of the room, knowing Lawrence Crock would hear. The villain hadn't spoken once but both of them knew why Wally had been abducted. Somehow, the man had figured out the speedsters plans for the night, which was almost unbelievable because only Dick, Roy, Oliver and Paula Crock knew of Wally's secret. "I don't want your permission," he continued. "Your daughter can make her own decisions." A soft chuckle floated out of the dark, confirming that Artemis's father was listening. The red-haired boy sighed impatiently before deciding that now was a good time to make his exit. He began vibrating, quickly reaching the speed it would take to vibrate through the bonds that held him to the chair. It was a trick he'd mastered a few months back after intense training.

"Nice try, boy," the Sportsmaster laughed. Despite his ability to vibrate fast enough, Wally soon found that he couldn't get through the bonds that held him to the chair. He was forced to give up the attempt at escape as he felt his fuel source grow low. He hadn't eaten since lunch and for a speedster, that was far too little food. "I know about your little tricks. I had these bonds made just to stop a speedster." The masked man stepped into the dull light.

"Aw. You do care," the ginger snapped sarcastically. "You know, my mother told me to stay away from you but I told her that you go out of you way to kill me and that is the sign of a loving villain."

Lawrence seemed to contemplate how to answer what Wally had just said. In the end he decided to ignore it. "You know, I'm aware of my daughter's ability to make her own choices. I'm also aware of the poor choices she's made so far." Lawrence circled his captive once before snatching the boy's hand and examining the golden Flash ring that sat on his ring finger. After a long moment, Wally's hand was released and his captor searched both of his pockets. The search didn't last long. The velvet box was quickly found and fished from his pocket. Sportsmaster flicked it open, silently staring at the ring inside. "Expensive," he said quietly. "For a forensic scientist's salary, of course."

"Bite me," Wally muttered. He'd been saving up for that ring for almost a year. When the older man didn't answer, he continued on his earlier topic. "Paula and Oliver agreed. You don't need to approve."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't approve." The blonde snapped the box shut and tossed it to the ground, turning his attention to the speedster. "I believe my daughter should choose who she's going to marry. It is her right after all. However, it is my job as her father to remove any… _unfavorable_ choices." Wally almost growled as the man spoke. Lawrence Crock disappeared from his daughter's life years ago. He had no right to come barging in now and deciding what was best for Artemis. "I'm just making sure Artemis doesn't hurt herself and her bright future by trapping herself in a marriage to a deadbeat forensic scientist who's doing superhero work behind her back."

"I don't-" Wally began, but Sportsmaster interrupted him before he could get anywhere.

"You don't what? You don't keep secrets from her? You don't really want to do the whole vigilante thing? We all know that's a lie." The villain pulled a balisong knife out of his pocket and began to flick it open and closed. The blade caught the light for a second before the man flipped it closed again. "Wally." The red head's eyes snapped up to the villain's face. It was the first time he actually called the boy by his name. "You love Artemis, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "If that's true then you, like me, want what's best for her. It's time you realized you are not what's best for her." As he said this, Lawrence stepped behind him and put the blade to the speedster's throat. The cold metal sent his heart racing.

With death at the hands of his girlfriend's crazy evil father staring Wally in the face, he noted that he could only think of one thing and despite years of training, it wasn't staying alive. No, the ginger's only thought was Artemis. She was probably sitting alone at the table he had reserved three months ago, a reservation he'd only gotten because he was best friends with Bruce Wayne's ward. He knew what dress she was wearing. A long green one, which also happened to be the only dress she owned. The red head wondered what she thought was keeping him so long. After all, she didn't know he traveled to Central City after she fell asleep so he could patrol as the Flash. She didn't know that when he slipped away for an "important homicide case" he was really head of to some mission with the Justice League. He never told her that he got the paper for her so he could hide the pages that mentioned the Flash's noble deeds. Artemis didn't know that this dinner was so special because he planned to propose to her tonight. Now, he'd never be able to tell all the secrets he'd meant to tell her all along.

Wally wondered what she'd do when he never showed up. She'd probably call Dick. Once he'd gotten stuck on a league mission and didn't get home when he said he would. She'd called Nightwing then and he'd covered for him. Except this time Dick had no idea where he was either.

"I talked with Paula the other day," Wally said even though each word he said caused the knife to draw a little blood. "She told me that Artemis never used to smile when you were around. Now, she smiles everyday." The knife bit further into his neck as Sportsmaster tensed up. "What is it, Sportsy? Did I hit a nerve?" A drop of blood slid down the speedster's neck. He bit his lip at the sharp pain of the cut.

"Just keep talking, boy. Face it your not getting out of this alive." Before Sportsmaster could say another word, Wally noticed a feeling in the air that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He couldn't quite describe it but it was a feeling he associated with his day's as Kid Flash. The villain didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"If it isn't my favorite father-in-law," a familiar voice rang through the air, accompanied with a laugh Wally could never forget. In a flash, the knife at his neck disappeared and the ginger breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Arsenal and Nightwing staring down the villain. "I'll take care of this buffoon," Roy muttered. "You get the Flash." Sportsmaster rushed at the older newcomer as Dick hurried to release Wally.

"How?" Wally asked as the younger hero took out one of his "wing-dings" and set to work on the bonds.

"Artemis called. I told her you probably got stuck at the lab and that I'd go get you. Roy and I headed over to your apartment. One of your neighbors saw you leave with Sportsmaster. She thought you were conscious." One of Wally's arms was now free and Dick turned to the other.

The speedster shook his hand out in an attempt to get the blood flowing through it normally. "How'd you find this place though?"

"It's one of Sportsmaster's oldest and most used hide outs." Somewhere a door flew open and slammed against a wall. More light flooded in the room as a few of what appeared to be the villain's henchmen filed in. "Up for a little work out?" Nightwing asked as Wally's other arm was free. The ginger was handed the "wing-ding" as Dick went after the henchmen. His super speed allowed him to free himself ten times faster then the younger boy. Within moments, he was free. Twisting the Flash ring, he changed into his costume faster then the eye could comprehend. The Flash raced over to the archer.

"I'll take Sportsmaster," Wally demanded. Roy nodded and ducked out of his fight, heading to help Dick. The speedster wasted no time. He immediately attacked the older man, flying around him and delivering punch after punch. The blonde tried to fight back but it was useless. Wally was too angry to make stupid cocky mistakes. His tank may have been empty but he was running off of adrenaline and fury.

It didn't take long to get Sportsmaster to his knees. He dropped down on all fours, panting. Flash stopped in front of him as he gazed up at the red head. "Don't _ever_ tell me what's good for Artemis." With a swift kick to the head, the villain was knocked unconscious. Wally turned to see both Arsenal and Nightwing done with their guys and staring at him. He ignored their concerned looks and stepped past them. The small velvet box was still lying on the floor. Flash bent down and picked it up, opening it to check for damage. When he was satisfied that the ring had sustained no damage he snapped the box shut and went to collect the suit he was wearing before. He pulled off his cowl and sat down in the chair. Running a hand through his red hair, the speedster sighed. "Artemis is going to kill me," he moaned.

"Oh, you bet I am," Artemis called from the doorway. Three pairs of eyes snapped towards her. She stood in slightly in the room, bow in tend and her old uniform on. Nightwing swore under his breath. "I called the lab. They said you clocked out two hours ago. So, I called in a favor from Martian Manhunter and had him track Dick's comm. link." Wally was frozen in place. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Artemis," he began.

"No," she snapped, turning towards Dick and Roy. "I'm guessing you two have been covering for him. You knew he was the Flash?" They nodded silently. Her grey eyes flashed back to Wally. "I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am right now." She took a deep breath. "However, I've been looking forward to our date all week so, we're going to pretend none of this happened and you are going to take me to dinner. After that, we'll have a long talk about the tights. Understand?"

Wally stood again and changed into his suit in a blur. "Yes," he said with a smile, slipping the velvet box in his pocket. It was then when Artemis spotted the still bleeding cut on his neck. She gasped softly and ran over to him, muttering curses to her father as she went. Her fingers hovered over his cut. She opened her mouth to say something but Wally cut her off. "It's nothing. How about we go to dinner?" He checked his watch and frowned. "I bet we lost our reservations." Artemis nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, beautiful. Tonight was supposed ti be perfect." Laughing softly, he slipped the box out of his pocket and into her hand. She tried to look down at it but he caught her face in his hands. Bending down slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Artemis," he said as they pulled apart.

"I love you, too, Wally."

**Some good ol' mushy Spitfire at the end. Plus, I even managed to throw in some Troublesome Trio action. If you don't know already Arsenal is Roy. If you suggested something to me, just know I'm working REALLY hard on it. Tell me what you think. I really want to know. As always I accept ideas so, send them in! Loves you all lots!**

**EmmaLemon**


	7. Boys will be Beast Boys

**Holy Not Updating Chapters, Batman! I haven't written anything in forever. Yeah, so, in case you were wondering I'm not dead… yet. I finally got some inspiration of the Beast Boy prompt. Maybe my creativity is mad about the hiatus Young Justice has been taking. BUT, It's ALMOST over. I'm so excited about Saturday, despite my hate for Greg at the moment. If fact, the new episodes are the reason I didn't want to write today. T.T I saw the trailer for the new episodes! Excuse me while I go cry, but please enjoy the chapter as I do so. *cries* (p.s. I know I'm weird)**

Gar sighed sadly. He had once again been left behind while the others got to go on a mission. The green boy hadn't even been invited to the debriefing. His tail fell to the ground as he looked around the main hall. Normally, he would have love to have the cave all to himself but he was so tired of being left because he was too young. "This stinks," he muttered, turning towards the kitchen. At least he'd be able to watch TV in peace. That brought a smile to his face.

However, that smile disappeared when he saw who else had been left home. Two forms sat in front of the screen as a racing game played on it. Both were dressed in civvies but, because of Batman's rule, Robin was wearing sunglasses. It hardly seemed necessary since the boy next to him, Bart Allen, already knew the boy wonder's identity and had shared it with Gar. Bart had almost immediately latched on to Robin, forming a friendship nobody thought possible. Bart was already notoriously childish and everyone, with an exception of probably Nightwing and Batman, had thought Robin was super serious just like his mentor. Within an hour of hanging out with the speedster, though, the Bat's new partner had show a rather lighthearted side.

Despite their friendship, they never hung out with Beast Boy, ever. Gar's shoulders slumped, now he didn't even have the cave to himself. This day had just begun and already BB wanted it over. He made his way the fridge, looking for something to snack on while he debated what to do. Before the boy had a chance to grab something, another person entered the room. The two boys playing video games didn't even look up at the newcomer. Gar saw who it was though.

Superboy stood in the doorway somewhat uncomfortably. The green boy uncertainly raised his eyebrows, conveying a silent question. "I'm stuck babysitting you three while Red's busy," Conner said quickly. Robin nodded while still playing.

On the screen, the race was finished. "Con," the boy wonder began, picking up an extra remote. "Do you want to join?" He threw the remote at the clone, who caught it without a thought. He shook his head with an indifferent look plastered onto his face, but sat down next to the two boys anyway. Robin and Bart exchanged glances of confusion before shrugging and turning back to the screen. Gar's attention shifted back to finding something to eat. The sounds of the game began again.

"Why is my screen so weird?" Conner asked suddenly.

"Your screen's wider because we only have three players," Robin explained impatiently.

Gar shrugged and grabbed handful of M'gann's cookies. "I agree with Con," Bart spoke up. Beast Boy poured himself a glass of milk and, with his snacks in hand, turned to leave.

"We could always kick you off, Bart."

"No way!"

"Hey, BB!" Robin called, startling the green boy. Garfield slowly turned around to meet Rob's eyes, well, shades. "Wanna play? We need four players." Before the shocked boy could answer Bart was behind him, guiding him to the couch and sitting him down. Tim handed him a controller as Gar notice his snack was missing. Bart plopped down on the couch, stuffing a cookie in his mouth and taking a drink of milk.

"Dude!" he exclaimed.

Tim ignored him and pointed to the controller. "This button makes you go. This one makes you stop," he explained pointing to the various buttons. "You steer with this and this button makes your car shoot. The point of the game is to win." They gave BB no time to process this information. The game started, giving them a count down before the race actually started. Gar had never really gotten a chance to play video games when he lived with his mother in Qurac. Even when he moved to the cave, where the other boys were often play some game or another, his time was spent mostly studying with Snapper Carr or training.

"So," Bart began as Gar's car crashed into a wall… again. "BB, have you met Raven yet?"

"Um, who?" Conner's car came up behind Gar's and blew it to bits.

"Guess not." Impulse laughed awkwardly. "Spoilers." Robin's elbow jammed into the redhead's ribs causing him to shout in pain. "What was that for?" Gar laughed unexpectedly. Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.

"Enough with the spoilers. You already gave away my secret ID," Tim snapped. "I thought you said giving up too much information from the future was bad for the time stream, or the mode or whatever it is you're always talking about."

Bart laughed again. "That's right! Your name is Tim and Nightwing is Dick," BB exclaimed, his laughter joining the speedster's. He could feel Tim's glares through his sunglasses, which only made him laugh harder. Bart threw his arm around Gar's shoulders, giving him a lopsided grin. Meanwhile, the game was forgotten and Conner was staring at them. His face a mask of utter confusion.

"Tim?" He murmured. "And Dick?" Tim sighed defeatedly.

"And Dude," Impulse said, growing completely serious. "I'm here to crash the mode, not ruin the time stream. There's a HUGE difference." He stopped to think before an even bigger grin grew on his face. "Spoiler. Not a bad name but, I wouldn't want to steal Stephanie's thunder." The ginger didn't even wait for them to ask the question they all knew was coming. "Don't worry. She's not far into the future. You're gonna like her. Well, not at first- Ow." Another elbow to the ribs.

"Just shut up already."

Bart's shoulder's slumped and he sighed sadly. "But, Barbara…" he muttered before catching himself and throwing a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered through his fingers. However, what he had said caught Tim's attention.

"What about Babs?" Tim demanded. His face full of worry. Gar glanced towards Conner, seeing that SuperBoy had the same confused look on his face. Another name neither of them knew. Con mouthed a word that the younger boy didn't catch. His eyebrows knit together. The word was mouthed again, "Batgirl?". BB shrugged. It was possible that Barbara was Batgirl but unless one of the other boys came out and said it there was no way of confirming it. After all, Nightwing made Gar swear he'd never speak of his and Robin's secret identities. Although, he technically had already spoke of it today.

"No. No more," Bart said completely serious for the first time. "Let's just go back to the game." Tim sighed and nodded. When all four boys looked back the race was over. One of the CPU's had won. The game was restarted and the silence was broken by loud noises of the video game. No one talked for a while. It wasn't until the race was over that someone actually made any noise.

All cars had crossed the finish line. Gar groaned softly. He had, of course, lost to all of them. Bart and Tim turned to look at him in shock. "Why are you so upset?" Tim asked. The red head's mouth hung open. "You won."

"I did?"

Bart laughed loudly. "You seriously need to hang out with us more. M'gann's rotted your brains." Impulse knocked on BB's head. He turned to Robin. "Ten buck's says he's never pulled a prank on Miss M." Gar bit his lip. If that was an actual bet then Bart had won. The tone of the ginger's voice implied that they were going to change that. The two boys, who before today had completely ignored him, where now gazing at him with a mischievous look on their faces. They grabbed his arms and began to drag him towards the innards of the cave. "We have so much to teach you, Young Grasshopper!"

**I'm not really sure what I feel about this chapter. I think the character's are a little OOC but that's just cause I don't know these guy's as well as some of the others so I guess. Oh well, I'm keeping it because I love Tim, Bart and Kon/Con and Gar's adorable. Anywhos, Please tell me what you think, as always. I also want to stress the need for prompts because I like the challenge (promise I'm working on May the Farce) and it gives me more of a reason to write. Review, because I'm a review w****. ;)**

**Love**


	8. A Habit

**So, I've been thinking (and reading) about all those de-aging stories. In almost all of them, young Rob speaks Romani, cause that's what he spoke when he was little and all. But wouldn't older Robin speak a little Romani from time to time? On accident or maybe not so accident. So, I wrote this chapter. It's kind of from Wally's point of view (in third person though) and it's pretty much just Wally/Dick bro stuff. However, there's no translator or dictionary that I can find, so he's technically speaking Romanian but we can just pretend, right? So, enjoy!**

It was a rare occasion, an accidental slip of the tongue, a sub-conscious tick, a little quirk that set him apart from everyone else. It was a habit.

In the years he had known Dick Grayson, Wally had only heard it three different times. And despite what the speedster thought about it he could tell this was a habit Dick was trying to get rid of, not because he was ashamed but because, Wally inferred by the look that always followed these incidents, of the pain it brought. However, whenever the boy wonder thought he had stopped, he do it again, not always in front of Wally. Most of the time it was in front of Bruce or Alfred, every once in a while in front of a villain, sometimes in front of a teacher. He consciously tried to replace it with a new habit but it was just stuck there, a consequence of growing up in a bilingual household.

After the second incident, Wally noted that it mainly happened when Robin got flustered. The ginger would watch as Dick struggled to find English words to expense his thoughts before finally blurting out straight Romani.

The first time it had happened in front of Wally was the day they first met.

It was one of the first missions Wally had done as Kid Flash. What Barry had planned to be a quiet day touring metropolis followed by a quick jaunt through Gotham before heading home turned in to a full scale fight against crime, complete with bullets flying and the World's Greatest Detective himself. The two speedsters had accidentally stumbled upon the main operating HQ of the biggest human and drug trafficking network in Gotham at the time. They also found themselves in he middle of Batman's investigation, inadvertently exposing the vigilante and his young partner in the middle of their covert mission.

At the time Wally was even more clumsy at age twelve than he was a fifteen, partly due to newer longer limbs courtesy of a poorly time growth spurt and partly due to lack of training and experience. Needless to say, while trying to help his new mentor Kid Flash tumbled into Robin, who had, by then, received a years worth of expert training. This sent them crashing down a staircase And into the basement of the warehouse.

Dumbfounded, Wally had sat up in a daze, afraid that the other boy would like him because of his actions. Robin quick sat up, rubbing his head where it had made contact with the floor before turning the the redhead. "Oau, KF. Eu sunt de partea ta. Ești bine?" He muttered.

All Wally could was stare at the boy in confusion. He had felt so stupid at the time. Instantly, Dick realized his mistake, his cheeks turning red as a sad frown pulled at the corners of his lips. Shaking his head, he corrected himself, "Sorry. I said 'I'm on your side. Are you alright?'" The Boy Wonder was already on his feet. He thrust a hand out to help the speedster up. Wally nodded, accepting the hand and, though he didn't know it at the time, beginning a lifelong friendship.

It was almost a year before Wally heard his friend speak in the other language again. By then, the two of them were practically inseparable, leading to many patrol filled sleepovers and, after Robin was finally aloud to share his secret identity, visits to the others house. They had proved themselves quite the pranksters on numerous occasions, like when they painted the Batmoblie pink, put salt in Alfred's tea (a memory neither were fond of because of the punishment. After all, the one thing Batman couldn't save them from was the old butler's wrath), or played any number of tricks on Wally's father (who eventually learned not to nap on the couch).

On this particular day, Wally was over at Wayne Manor hanging out with Dick. Video games had only held their attention for a limited amount of time and they soon found a better way to spend their time, sliding down the stairs on cookies sheets from the kitchen. The Manor held the perfect stairs, instead of sharp corners the stair cases curved gently enough for them to slide down but not gently enough to take all the risk and fun out of it. Alfred's head would appear from the kitchen door every once in a while but he didn't nothing to stop them after Bruce had laughed and told the old butler that there were worse things they could be doing.

The doorbell rang throughout the house as Wally and Dick began to race down the staircase, laughing up until they caused each other to fall from the metal sheets, then laughing some more. Alfred hurried to the door, trying to ignore the boys. The two boys paid no attention to the butler until they heard a new voice from the doorway.

"Dick." They both looked up to find a redheaded girl standing just inside the door. "I came to give you you're math book back." Wally stared at her with confusion but the other boy's eyes lit up with recognition. "I would have given it to you on Monday but I figured you still have to do the homework."

"Thanks Barb!" Barb put the book on a table near the front entrance. "But I already did the homework on Thursday." She rolled her blue eyes.

"Nerd. The homework was assigned Friday." Dick shrugged with a smirk. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Nerdy things," Wally responded. She glanced quizzically at the cookie sheets, the stairs and the boys with a look that said _Really? It looks more like you're just being stupid_.__"I can actually explain the physics that go into this."

"And I can do the math that goes along with the physics," Dick explained. The two put their arms around each other's shoulders and gave Barb their best grins. She glanced between them before crossing her arms and rolling her eyes again. "Babs, this is Wally. Wally, this is my friend from school, Barbara Gordon." Barbara held out her hand to shake Wally's and received not only a handshake but a wink and a smirk also.

"Gordon? As in, the commish's kid? Nice to meet you. I'm Wally West, Dick's superior in every way." He let out a small yelp as Dick elbowed him in the ribs.

Barbara attempted to remove her hand from Wally's grip but had no such luck until her friend smacked the ginger upside the head. "It's nice to meet you, too. Well, um, my dad's waiting outside, so I have to go. I'll see you on Monday Dick." An apologetic smile appeared on her face as she said goodbye. Barb waved farewell to Alfred before heading out the door.

Once the door had shut behind her, Wally turned to Dick with a smirk tugging at his lips. "You like her, don't you?"

"Ce? Nu. E doar- e- e nu. Ea e doar prietena mea. Suntem doar prieteni foarte buni*," he stuttered, his face growing red both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Dude, what does that even mean?" Wally laughed, turning back to the cookie sheets and stairs.

"Get a dictionary."

"I'm barely passing Spanish! How am I supposed to understand whatever the heck that was?!"

For the longest time, Wally didn't even know why Dick didn't like speaking in Romani. In his opinion, it was pretty cool. But, he knew better than to ask about it. However, he never needed to ask. Wally found out why it was such a rare occasion several years later, only a few months before they created the team with Aqualad and Superboy.

That Saturday Wally was home alone with absolutely nothing to do. He would have bothered Roy but he was training with Ollie at the time, Kaldur was still in Atlantis, and friends at school were few and far between, leaving Wally with one location, Gotham.

Using his super speed, Wally ran from Central City to Wayne Manor within minutes. The large front door opened after only a few knocks, revealing the old butler in his usual attire. The ginger smile with a nod of his head. Alfred had been through this a thousand times, he automatically knew why the speedster was there and replied before the boy could speak.

"I'm sorry. Master Richard isn't here at the moment and he isn't expected to be home all day. Would you like me to inform him of your visit once he returns?"

"No, it's ok. Thanks Al!" The butler nodded and answered with his usual "Anytime" before shutting the door as Wally turned away. The redheads shoulders sagged slightly. He had to entertain himself for the rest of the day, which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't already finished his chemistry homework. He began to race back home, but near the edge of the city he saw something that peaked his interest. It took his brain a moment to process what he thought he had seen because he'd passed it so fast. He put on the brakes and turned around before heading back.

He'd stopped in front of the wrought iron gates, shaking his head and staring up at the sign that read **Gotham Cemetery.** What was he even doing here? He was supposed to be headed back home. Even so, he peeked through the gate looking for a glimpse of the person that had made him come back but there was no one in sight. Maybe it had just been a trick of the eye, he had been traveling pretty fast. Wally turned to leave.

A voice stopped him. He was far enough away from the busy streets of the inner city that he could hear the soft voice despite the distance it seemed to be coming from. The familiarity of the voice wasn't the thing that stopped him, it was the familiarity of the language.

Being careful to stay as quiet as possible, Wally slipped inside the gate and followed the path as it twisted through the gravestones. With each step the voice grew louder until finally the ginger spotted what he was after. He stopped next to one of the taller headstones as he watched the boy in front of him, the source of the voice.

The raven haired boy stood in front of two graves. In one hand he held a purple flower, gripping it a little too tight. He was dressed in his best clothes, the kind Wally almost never saw him in. Although the chilly Gotham wind threatened to blow his words away before the ginger could hear them, his voice was strong enough to still be heard. "Mi-e dor, amândoi. Mamă, ți-am adus floarea ta preferată, un Iris. La fel ca cele pe care le utilizează pentru a umple remorca noastră cu. Oh," he paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object that glinted gold. "și am găsit o monedă de ciocolata pentru tine, tată. Ei nu le vândă în fiecare magazin ca au folosit pentru a, dar, din fericire, ei fac încă le.**"

Dick bent down and placed the flower on the grass in front of on of the gravestones and the gold object on the grave next to it.

As it dawned on him, Wally mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even bothered to check the date. Today was the anniversary of the death of John and Mary Grayson, the Flying Graysons. How did he not see that before now?

"Heads up, Dad. It's time to fly." Wally shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing he was intruding. He had no right to be here. As quietly as possible, Wally sped out of the cemetery at top sped, heading for home. Dick thought he heard someone behind him but when he turned the cemetery was empty.

Wally never tried to make his friend speak Romani again. Nor did he ever tell him that he'd been there at the cemetery. After that incident, he didn't hear Romani from Dick, or any hint that the old habit still lay beneath the surface. Which was why he just as surprised as the rest of the team when Robin slipped up again.

The cave's living room and kitchen area was filled with the members of the team. Megan, for once, was not trying to bake something but was instead attempting to convince Conner to change the ever present static on the TV over to an actual show. Kaldur was seated at the counter with a notebook open in front of him as he scrawled lines of writing in what looked to be the Atlantian language. Robin was sprawled across the couch, finishing the most complicated math problem Wally had ever seen. The speedster himself was, once again, bickering with a certain archer about his habit of eating whatever was in the refrigerator, regardless of whether or not it was his.

The other members were visibly agitated by the newest fight but the youngest was bothered the most. Each time he tried to focus on his homework he'd be interrupted by their loud, obnoxious insults, causing him to scribble in the wrong number, cross out the wrong number, or type the wrong equation into the calculator. After the umpteenth time of erasing his mistake (his eraser was almost gone) his patience snapped. "Taci și sărută deja. Unii dintre noi au temele de matematica din cauza mâine!***" he called over the back of the couch.

Silence followed the outburst as everyone made sure they had heard right. Even Aqualad, who knew Robin could speak several different languages, looked up from his writing, having never heard this perticular laguage out of anyone, let alone the Boy Wonder. Finally, Artemis broke the silence with a simple "What?"

Before Robin could say anything else, a grin spread across Wally's face as he raced to his room and back, carrying a large book with him. "Here, I bought a Romani to English dictionary."

**Here are the translations to the things he said that he didn't explain, in case you wanted to know.**

*What? No. It's just-it's not. She's just my friend. We're just good friends.

**I miss you, both of you. Mom, I brought your favorite flower, an Iris. Like the ones you used to fill our trailer up with. Oh, and I found a chocolate coin for you, Dad. They don't sell them in every store like they used to but, luckily, they still make them.

***Shut up and kiss already. Some of us have math homework due tomorrow!

**Ok, I really need promts or ideas. Honestly, I'll take anything YJ related that fits in the K-T range. I'm running dry with ideas! So, if you want anything written put it in a review or shoot me a PM and I'll write it. Also, if anyone knows where I can read or see the whole "May the Farce be with You" play online, I'd appreicate the help. I really want to start writing a chapter for Mini Ninja 132. K, Thanks.**

**Tell me what you think and happy very late New Year!**


	9. Mission Bro Night

**Holy It's Really Late, Batman! Like, most of this chapter was written at two in the morning (including this part!) so I apologize in advance for anything a little too crackfic-y. This is one of the two requests I got last chapter. Infinite Alpha-Omega 1 said**** "****Ooh can you do one with the Terrible Trio, aka ROY/Walls/Dick being all bros and the team getting confused?" So I tried to get that. Also, I want to quickly apologize for not updating in a very long time, I was finishing up one of my other stories (which I'm actually kind of sad because its over) and all that jazz. But I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you love this as much as I do!**

**Mission: Bro Night**

"No," Roy stated for the thousandth time. He let out an annoyed sigh as he was hit with a wave of protests from two of the worlds most bothersome idiots. Sadly, those two idiots were his idiots, Wallace West and Richard Grayson, and at the moment they were throwing every imaginable means of persuasion at him. Anything from pouty faces to flawed logic to long drawn out pleas to some kind of "bro code" Roy was sure they had made up on the spot. "No," he repeated adding a tone of finality for good measure, not that it would work against these two. He already knew he was fighting a losing battle. Still, no one could ever say he didn't try.

"Why not?" Wally moaned, plopping down on Roy's beat-up old couch. The two of them had already let themselves into his apartment without permission using a key Dick had swiped when Roy first bought the place.

"Because, Twerp, one of us has to be the adult and it certainly isn't either of you." Wally threw him a glare at the nickname but stay quiet. "And because I've got patrolling to do and chores and a very busy night ahead of me."

Dick cocked an eyebrow. "Roy, this place always looks like shit. You expect us to believe you're planning on cleaning?"

The oldest opened his mouth to defend the state of his apartment but just sighed instead, knowing he had already lost. "Fine, whatever. But I am not letting you guys stay here. Not after what you did last time."

"About that," Dick spoke up. "Both Bruce and Alfred nixed the idea of inviting you guys to the Manor, so my place is out." He and Roy glanced at Wally, who had managed to flop over the back of the couch upside down and was now stating at his friends' feet.

"Sorry, compadres. No can do. My dad would freak." He paused and stroked his chin in mock concentration. "What about the cave?" Wally asked. "Think about it. Big screen TV, huge kitchen, tons of space, we can order pizza-"

"I think Bruce would freak if we ordered pizza at the cave."

"Fine, we'll pick some up on the way. My point is it's the perfect place."

The other two boys thought the idea over for a moment. "I guess it would work," Dick mused. "Assuming Conner and Megan don't mind us being there. I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"Alright!" Wally exclaimed. "Mission: Bro Night is ready for action."

Roy shook his head. They were definitely his idiots. "Really Wally? Mission: Bro Night?"

~/\~

"I wonder if Jimmy Johns would deliver to the Watchtower?" Wally asked, helping himself to yet another slice of pizza before dropping onto the plushy green couch at the cave. "And if they did, how freaky fast would they be?"

"All of this coming from the mind that recreated the accident that created the Flash. Wally, you are the stupidest genius I've ever met," Roy mumbled around a mouth full of pepperoni pizza as he flopped down on the love seat against the wall.

Dick finished loading up his plate then vaulted over the back of he couch. He landed gracefully next to the rambling speedster without dropping a single slice. Taking a bite of the gooey cheese covered dough, he reached out with his foot and turned on the gaming console. The TV screen flashed to life, showing the game's start page. The raven-haired boy navigated through the screens until he reached the free-for-all option and started up a game. Each boy grabbed a controller and prepared to unleash relentless attacks on the others.

As the game began, M'gann stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by the leaning tower of pizza boxes and the empty plate that had once held the cookies she was going to give to Conner. She peered around the boxes to find the culprits sitting in the living room, a few cookies still on their plates. Sighing, she pulled out the ingredients using her telekinesis and prepared to make another batch.

"Hey, M'gann," Rob called without looking back. She jumped, not realizing he knew she was there.

"You guys weren't supposed eat those cookies," she replied, trying to sound stern but finding she couldn't stay mad at them. After all, now she had a reason to try out that new recipe from Hello Megan. She peeked at the game the boys were playing as she began mixing the sweets, glancing at the screen in time to see one of their characters spin kick the other. "Why do you guys need to play those games? You do that kind of stuff everyday. Isn't it... boring, not to mention violent." On character dramatically died, bleeding profusely. Wally put down his controller and leaned on the back of the couch to face her as the other two played on.

"Babe," he began. "Like you just said, we deal with this everyday. The violence is nothing. Besides, how often do I get to beat one of these two like this."

"Never," Roy called without looking away from the screen. "You can't beat us in real combat or simulated combat." Robin snickered causing Wally to punch his arm.

"Nightwing wins!" a loud voice announced as another character died.

"What is a Nightwing?" M'gann asked, stirring the cookie dough. On the screen a blue and black clad man did some victory ninja move. Wally groaned, facing the screen once more and picking up his controller.

"Robin's character," Roy muttered. "Some Kryptonian folklore hero or something like that." The older redhead pressed replay and started the match up again. The announcers voice came on again and introduced the fighters, "Nightwing vs. Arsenal vs. Flash. Fight." M'gann shrugged as she lost interest in the simulated violence. She continued her baking and by the time she was done and loading up a plate to take to Conner the boys were complaining of boredom. That's how she left them.

"Now, what?" Wally asked, shoving the last of the pirated cookies in his mouth. Before either of his friends could answer his face lit up with an idea and he rushed away at top speed. The two left behind had just begun to wonder what the speedster was up to when Dick was hit on the back of the head by a flying projectile. Without any other warning, it began raining orange and black foam bullets as Wally unleashed his armory of Nerf weapons on them. Dick and Roy dove for cover behind the furniture. Since this was custom for them, Roy had come prepared and soon had his Nerf pistol out from under the love seat's cushions, loading bullets that fell on the floor and firing them at Wally.

Dick had rolled behind the kitchen counter where he waited for Wally's attention to shift to Roy. Once he was sure the speedster wasn't aiming for him, he picked up a foam bullet in each hand and jumped out from behind cover, throwing the bullets hard enough that they whizzed through the air as if they had been shot from a gun. He duck out of the way of Roy's bullets, heading towards his room in the cave, which was where he'd stashed his gun. The two redheads followed him down the hall, pelting each other with the Nerf bullets.

Kaldur was on his way to the training/weight room when the three flew by, hitting the Atlantian with stray bullets and leaving him baffled and confused. However, he'd known the trio long enough to know not to question what they were doing and to keep walking like nothing happened.

Robin finally reached the room marked out as his. He'd never actually slept in it but it had proved to be a good spot for doing homework in quiet or stashing his Nerf gun because Alfred did not like it in the Manor. As he headed for the hidden plastic gun he heard the steps of Roy and Wally as the approached the still open door. Dick rolled under the unused bed where he was not only hidden but laying right next to the object of his search. As quietly as possible he loaded up the gun while two pairs of feet appeared in his door. The fire between the two gingers had ceased in a mutual hunt for the youngest. Taking aim, the hunted became the hunter as he unleashed a round of bullets at the boys' ankles, making them dance in order to try to dodge them. Dick rolled out from beneath the bed and hopped up. "Take my foamy vengeance," he cried over dramatically, pelting the other two with bullet after bullet from his orange and yellow Nerf vulcan.

The red heads ducked for cover as they began to run out of bullets and tried to scavenge some off of the floor. They'd barely loaded and began to aim when a completely new voice rang through the air. "What are you three doing?" All three boys looked up and unconsciously shot at the newcomer, regretting their actions immediately. Fury arose on Artemis's face as she tried and failed to dodge the flying bullets. "How old are you guys? Eight?" The only answers she got were shrugs. "Just keep it down alright. Some of us have homework to do." She shot a glare at each of them before turning and stomping back towards her room.

As soon as he was sure she couldn't hear him, Wally burst into a laughing fit, eventually earning a few laughs from the other two. Once he was calmed down again, he put up his hands in a sign of truce with the excuse of, "I'm hungry." They agreed to leave the guns on Dick's bed until they decided to pick up the fight again and headed to the kitchen to feed the black hole that was Wally's stomach.

Dick sat in front of the TV sorting through their stack of movies as the speedster refueled with even more pizza. "Let's see... We have the Thing, Insidious, Psycho, Paranormal Activity, Haunting in Connecticut, the Last Exorcism, or the Shining. Any preferences?" He asked, looking back at the others and holding up the DVD cases for each movie.

"I vote none of the above," Wally began as he took a seat on the couch, sprawling his limbs over it's entire surface area. "Why not the Terminator, or the Avengers, or Star Wars." He looked around with an expecting smile and waited for the other two to answer.

"Wally, you get scared watching Sesame Street, your vote is automatically nullified," Roy laughed, earning loud protests from the speedster. "I say the Thing, the Last Exorcism or the Shining." He considered his choices for a moment, debating his top pick before deciding on the best. "My top pick is the Thing."

Dick grinned and nodded in agreement, popping the disc out and placing in the player. He let it load and start up as he popped some popcorn. Once he had the bowl of buttery deliciousness in hand, he made his way over to the doorway and placed a finger on the light switch. "Lights on or off?" he asked. Roy's "off" drowned out Wally's feeble "on" and with a devious smirk the raven haired boy flicked the lights off. He flopped onto the loveseat as Roy shoved Wally's feet aside and took a seat on the couch.

As the movie began, Wally's somewhat rigid posture relaxed and he muttered something that sounded like, "This isn't so scary." A grin spread across Dick's face as he remembered Wally had never seen this movie before.

An hour and fifty minutes later, the last notes of the ending faded away and Wally's death grip on Roy's arm loosened slightly. "That wasn't so scary," he murmured quietly. The popcorn bowl was empty and it was almost midnight. Within a few moments the speedster completely released Roy's arm and stood up to stretch. He yelped and jumped back when he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him from the darkness of the hallway.

The other two sprung up, startled by Wally's outburst. The speedster was staring, wide eyed, and pointing at the eyes with horror painted over his face. "I-it's the t-t-thing," he stuttered. For a brief moment, Dick and Roy actually believed the ginger but before they could admit to it, Wolf stepped out of the shadows with a yawn. A snicker escaped Dick's lips, eventually drawing a nervous laugh from Wally. Wolf looked around before wandering off down an different hall. "Just an innocent wolf, yeah right," Wally grumbled.

"Watch out, Wally," Roy teased. "You never can tell if we're real or just an imitation." He chuckled as Wally glared daggers at him.

"Come on, Roy. It's not his fault he's scared of everything that moves," Dick laughed. Both boys let malicious smirks grow on their face, giving Wally a good idea of the kind of teasing and blackmailing he was headed for.

"Let's just go finish our Nerf war or something," he groaned, trying to steer them off the track of mocking him. Fortunately, it actually worked and they shrugged and agreed. He let Roy lead them back Dick room to retrieve the guns but made sure he was last in line. The last ones always got picked off first, that much he knew for sure.

As they passed through the hall with the doors to each team members' rooms, the boys' short attention span was diverted when they heard soft snores from the only ajar door in the hallway. A peek inside confirmed it to be Superboy's room. The clone was passed out in the comic sprawled out style with one arm thrown to the side, palm up. An idea popped into both Dick and Wally's heads at the same time and, forgetting his fears of all the creepy crawly things that hide in the shadows, Wally sped off. Roy, who at least pretended to be more mature than the other two, had no idea of the younger boys' intentions until Wally returned a second later with whipped cream and a feather.

"A classic," the speedster half snickered, half whispered. He handed the whipped cream to the youngest and allowed him to use his "ninja bat skills" to sneak into the dark room and quietly spray the whipped cream into Connor's open hand. Wally snuck forward with the feather in hand and set himself to not only complete the prank but speed away before Superboy awoke completely.

"You two are so immature," Roy whispered from the doorway as he waited for them to finish, secretly hoping the whole plan would go horribly wrong so he could sit back and laugh.

Dick began to back out of the room so he wouldn't get left behind by Wally. The speedster in question reached down with the feather and brushed it across the clone's nose. When nothing happened, he frowned and tried again, grazing Superboy's skin a little longer. Finally, the sleeping boy's nose twitched and he moved his hand a little. Wally kept up the feather attacks until at last the hand with the whipped cream on it reached up and hit his nose. The troublesome trio was out of the room before Conner fully woke up. They hadn't stopped running until they were safely in Dick's room with the door closed behind them. Even Roy, who hadn't done anything, didn't stick around long enough to get on Superboy's bad side.

Their pants quickly turned into laughs, smirks and bro fist bumps. The celebration was cut short when each one of them share a look and dove for the Nerf guns. Wally's speed helped him get his before the other two and Roy's size allowed him to get his while blocking Dick from the vulcan. The youngest boy stepped back and crossed his arms, in the process, remembering the whipped cream still in his hand. As the other two prepared to fire at the Boy Wonder, he sprayed the cream into his hand and tossed it at Roy. It splattered across his face and covered one eye. Everyone in the room was frozen.

With slow, calculated movements, the oldest red head scraped the dessert topping off of his face and, after staring at it for a moment, chucked it back the raven-haired boy, who ducked and allowed the cream to hit Wally in the chest. Dick sprayed more whipped cream in his hand and readied himself for the impending attack.

All at once the room became a Nerfy-creamy war zone as bullets and globs of white foam flew across the room. Dick dove for his gun as Wally bombarded Roy with Nerf bullets covered in whipped cream. The once spotless unused room couldn't take the battle and all three boys were soon out in the halls again, heading anyway to try to avoid getting hit. The speedster, naturally, headed back to the kitchen while Roy and Dick disappeared down the hall leading towards the training/weight room. The oldest dove into the room first, followed closely by the raven-haired youngest. Taking refuge behind one piece of the gymnastics equipment, the archer took stock of his supply of ammo, which was running dangerously low, and planned out his attack. The Boy Wonder ducked behind a lifting machine designed specifically for Connor and sprayed the last of the can of whipped cream into his hand.

Kaldur, who had been in the room doing a late night work out, sighed as he saw them enter. He didn't question the whipped cream but instead decided to be done for the night. He grabbed his things and slipped out without either boy realizing he was even there in the first place.

Eventually, Dick and Roy's one on one battle made it's way back to the living room space. Wally had taken the chance to restock his ammo and grab another can of whipped cream. As the three of them clashed in the one space bullets and cream flew in all directions.

The fight was over within minutes as they had to stop to wipe cream form their eyes and pull bullets out of their hair. Exhausted, Wally dropped onto the couch with a sigh of happiness. Dick grabbed a seat on the floor as Roy leaned against the counter. The speedster licked some whipped cream off of his finger with a smile and closed his eyes. The youngest rubbed his eyes with a yawn but winced as it rubbed in the dessert topping. "I call a truce for tonight," Roy murmured.

"Now what?" Wally asked. When no one replied, he continued, "Star Wars?" Dick smirked and set up the movie before laying down in front of the couch and pulling a blanket over him. Roy threw another blanket Wally and smiled as he saw his little "brothers", half sleeping, pretend to watch the beginning of the movie they would be awake for much longer. The archer glanced at the small loveseat with distaste but couldn't bring himself to kick one of the other two out of their spots. He curled himself up on the small space and gazed blankly at the opening credits. "Isn't this better than cleaning you apartment," Wally murmured, half passed out. Roy shut his eyes and smiled

~/\~

The next morning Batman stepped into the cave. He would have never come so early but he'd known all three of those boys long enough to know he'd have to check to see if they were still alive. The briefing room faired better than any room at Wayne Manor ever had. As he ventured further into the cave he saw the signs of what had occurred the night before. Several stray Nerf bullets littered the hall and somehow whipped cream had gotten smeared on the walls. Bruce allowed himself one of his rare smirks as he thought of all the fun those three would have cleaning up this mess.

When he arrived at the epicenter of the chaos he really shouldn't have been surprised. Pizza boxes were stacked on the counter with whipped cream dotting the cardboard and surrounding cabinets. The foam Nerf bullets were _everywhere._ There were trace amounts of cookie crumbs on the ground and DVD cases filled with horror movies lay in front of the TV. Three sleeping forms caught the Dark Knight's eyes instantly.

Dick was sprawled out on the couch even though his size would have allowed him to sleep comfortably on the loveseat. Roy's figure was scrunched up on the smaller piece of his furniture, his feet hanging off the edge. For a moment, Bruce couldn't find the speedster until he spotted Wally on the ground half rolled under the couch. Each on of the boys had evidence of last night on them, mainly the whipped cream he'd been finding everywhere. With a sigh, a shake of the head, and a reluctant smile, the Batman did something _very_ un-Batman-like. He grabbed three loose blankets and pulled them over each one of the unconscious boys.

They were definitely his idiots.

**Aww! Even some DaddyBats there at the end. I hope this lived up to your expectations and you thoroughly enjoyed it because I sure as heck did! Leave me a comment or request. It's much appreciated and stay tuned for more chapters!**

**Live long and prosper!**


	10. Let's Go to the Mall, Today!

**Holy apologies and excuses, Batman!**

**Look everyone, I'm not dead. I am, however, sorry for the looonnnng wait for one chapter. I kinda have a lot on my plate school wise and yadda yadda yadda. Plus, I'm suddenly into Arrow again and I'm still really sad about Young Justice, the cancellation and the miserable last episode. Whatever, you guys probably don't want to hear about this.**

**The whole point is, I'm back and I don't plan on disappearing again. Enjoy the chapter and I'll update again soon!**

Right now, Artemis hated M'gann. The peppy Martian was practically yanking Artemis's arm out of it's socket as she tugged the blonde though the crowded halls of Happy Harbor Mall. Personally, Artemis blamed Robin. He had overheard M'gann freaking out about her first homecoming when he mentioned that most schools have homecoming around the same time, which gave Miss M the idea that Artemis and Zatanna needed to go shopping with her. Stupid Bird.

But that wasn't the end of it. M'gann decided to drag Conner along and following the clone Wally had chose to join the party, promising to show Supey all the video game stores along the way. Since Kid Flash was going, so was Robin and eventually even Kaldur decided a trip to the mall wasn't a bad idea.

"I've never been to a mall before," M'gann squealed. "I mean, there were places to shop on Mars but nothing like this. I'm so glad I finally have girls to go shopping with. None of the guys wanted to go into the stores I want to go into." With one swift tug, M'gann jerked Artemis further into the mall. The blonde barely had enough time to glance back at the rest of the team before she lost them in the crowd, leaving her alone with M'gann and Zatanna. "Come on!"

"Megan, I don't think you need to pull so hard," Artemis sighed, trying to be nice. In hopes of saving her shoulder, she tried to slip out of M'gann's grip, to no avail. She really did like the Martian girl but she didn't enjoy shopping at all.

Suddenly, M'gann tugged the archer into a small shop just outside the food court. The tiny space was crammed with several cream colored aisles. Mirrors dotted the lilac walls but they failed to make the space look any bigger. At the very back was a checkout counter manned by a very bored looking teen. Artemis's eyes burned because of all the perfume in the air. She glanced at products on the shelves and confirmed her fears; she had just been dragged into a makeup store. Unfortunately for Artemis, this was one of those stores that allowed customers to put on the makeup in the store in hopes of enticing shoppers to buy the products. M'gann made a beeline for the tester brushes towing Artemis along behind her with Zatanna following close behind.

Artemis opened her mouth to draw the line and refuse to let M'gann use he personal doll but she faltered when she saw the other girl's face. She just couldn't say no to this girl. It wasn't like Artemis didn't wear makeup, the blonde was more concerned about Megan's girly, pink influenced style. Something about the color pink annoyed the blonde to no end.

The archer let M'gann go to work on her face, reassuring herself that she could always wash it off later. Besides, the boys weren't here to see the pink catastrophe she was about to become.

"What do you think?" M'gann finally asked as she allowed Artemis to look at herself in one of the mirrors. She examined the Martian's handy work carefully. Megan hadn't done half bad. Aside from the pink lip gloss that faintly tasted like artificial bubble gum, she didn't look so bad. Her eyeliner was darker than she would have liked but at least M'gann had decided to use a bronze eyeshadow instead of the bright pink stuff she'd pick out earlier.

"It looks great," she replied, thankful for the Martian's sake that she didn't hate it. Miss M giggled happily and began humming to herself as she set to work on Zatanna's face, then her own face. When she was finished, she bought the lip gloss that was on Artemis and gleefully led the other two out of the store.

The three girls walked through the mall, Artemis talking with Zatanna as they followed M'gann, who lead them towards another shop. As they passed by a set on escalators, the blonde caught sight of a familiar group of guys. "Megan, Zee, I found the others," she said, directing the other two towards the boys, who smiled as they approached.

"We were wondering where you three were," Kaldur said as they joined up again and braved the mall crowds together. M'gann was still leading the way but she'd released her grip on Artemis and was now talk happily to Conner. Zatanna struck a conversation with Kaldur, wondering about malls in Atlantis. Which left Artemis to hang back with Kid Mouth and Robin.

"You look... ah, different," Wally said, nonchalantly.

"M'gann got ahold of some makeup," she responded quickly. Robin laughed as the speedster just nodded. After a beat of silence, Robin and Wally began talking of the latest video game releases. Artemis had never played many video games and didn't have much interest in them but she listen anyway.

Megan squealed as she spotted a shop displaying sparkly, glitzy homecoming dresses. She grabbed the blonde archer's arm once more and pulled her inside with more force than necessary, looking back at the boys who were standing awkwardly just outside. They politely explained to the Martian that they'd never step foot in a store like that, even if the fate of the world depended on it. Though disappointed, M'gann nodded in understanding before pulling Artemis further into the the depths of the archer's personal hell with Zatanna following close behind and laughing. Artemis turned back to the guys, shooting silent pleas for help at them but ended up staring daggers at them when they, mostly just Robin and Wally, laughed and turned away.

Within moments, Megan had found several dresses for Artemis to try and proceeded to shove the blonde archer into a dressing room. As the Martian locked herself in a dressing room on one side of her and Zatanna on the other, Artemis dared a peek at the dresses chosen for her and only one word could describe them perfectly. Pink.

"Welcome to heaven," Wally exclaimed, throwing his arms out to gesture the scene in front of them. "Supey, this is the only reason guys let girls drag them to the mall, the food court."

Superboy could only nod, his brain desperately trying to keep up with the sudden bombardment of pop culture. That was the one subject they hadn't crammed into his mind back at Star Labs. Already he'd been told that though some teen heartthrob pop artists looked like boys they were actually girls, that all guys should avoid any store that M'gann wanted to go to, and you always head straight for the food court or gaming stores.

"You don't looked so whelmed," Robin muttered, staring up at the clone through his dark sunglasses. "Relax, there's no quiz afterwords. You don't actually have to pay attention to him." Conner suppressed a laugh of amusement because he was hearing this from the speedster's best friend. "Just let him talk himself hoarse." Superboy could've sworn he saw the younger boy wink behind his glasses before dashing forward and slinging his arm around Wally's shoulder, leaving the clone to tune them out in peace.

"Perhaps we should not have left the girls without an easy way of contacting them," Kaldur spoke up, interrupting Wally's rant about the unfairness of Batman's opposition to allowing him in the Batcave.

"They'll be fine," Robin replied, smirking at the thought of the discomfort Artemis must be going through. "The only threat they might run into is strangulation by Artemis." As he realized the possibility of that actually happening, he laughed nervously. "Maybe you're right, Kaldur. We shouldn't have left them."

Artemis's face turned red with embarrassment and annoyance as she stared at the blond standing in front of her. She couldn't decide what was worse, that the girl was wearing an atrociously pink puffy dress or that she was wearing Artemis's face. Unable to stand the sight, the archer turned away from the mirror in time to see Zatanna step out of the dressing room in a short spaghetti strap dress with a grey bodice that slowly seeped into a purple layered skirt.

"No fair," the blonde moaned. "Why aren't you in pink?" She poked his bottom lip out in a pout as the younger smirked and twirled, allowing Artemis a 360 degree look at the dress.

"Because," Zatanna answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm willing to pick out my own dress instead of letting M'gann do it for me." She glanced back at the locked dressing room that held the Martian and lowered her voice. "Look, I love the girl but her taste in fashion is horrible. That color with you're skin tone. That's just asking for someone to throw up at the sight of you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Zee. You sure know how to make a girl feel great about herself." Sarcasm gushed from her words, drawing a giggle from the magician.

"You know want I mean." Zatanna had barely finished her sentence when M'gann ran out of the dressing room in a big pink ball gown. "I'll pick out you're next dress," Zee promised in a hushed tone before turning her attention on the Martian. "That's super cute M'gann but you'll probably want a shorter dress for homecoming, it'll be easier to move in. The longer ones are saved for prom." Miss M looked down at her dress a little disappointed but nodded as she looked in the mirror.

"Hello Megan," she said, bumping her forehead with the heel of her hand. "That makes sense." She looked around and found a purple and pink dress that looked like a beauty pageant gone wrong. "Like this?"

"More like this," Zatanna replied holding up a white one with intricate designs on the bodice made by beads. The other girl grinned and headed to try the dress on. Artemis raised eyebrow but Zee just shook her head and held up a hand. Within minutes the younger girl had gone in search of a dress for Artemis to try on and returned with one in tow. She forced the blonde into a dressing room, giving her no choice in the matter. "Are you even going to homecoming?" Zee finally asked.

By the time Artemis stepped out again, Zatanna had already changed back into the sweater and jeans she'd been wearing before. The older girl stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection silently. "Probably not. I was planning on hitting the city for some patrolling," she replied. "Besides, I'm sure I'll have homework to do or something."

"So, no one asked you?" Zee put her hands on her hips. "Tell me, which boy I need to turn into a frog?"

Artemis spun around and looked over her shoulder at the back of the dress. Zatanna had put her in a slinky low backed dress with a halter top. It was a simple red and went down to mid-thigh. "To be fair, I'm new and nobody really knows me. Actually, the only guy I talk to has a pact with his best friend that they'll go with each other until one of them finds a real date." The magi raised her eyebrows but kept her questions to herself. "Besides, I don't need a date to go to homecoming. I just don't want to go."

"You could always ask one of the boys," she replied, coaxing a shocked look from the archer. "Kaldur's nice enough to go with you and he could use a surface world experience like that. Robin would go if you could stand the trolling. I'll even let you ask him." The younger girl cast a sly glance towards Artemis out of the corner of her eye. "Actually, I hear Wally doesn't have a date to his homecoming."

Artemis suppressed a snort at her words. Zatanna smirked knowingly causing both of them to burst into a fit of laughter. "Wally is the last person I'd go with. He's so..."

"He's so what?" Both girls jumped in surprise at the unexpected interruption to their conversation. Neither one had heard the boys not only enter the store but walk right up to them over the Canadian pop song about going to a mall that was blaring through the small space. "Go on," Wally continued, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't let us stop you, finish your sentence." Artemis ignored the sudden realization of how short, tight and revealing the dress was and rolled her eyes.

"Where should I start, Baywatch? He's so annoying, selfish, gross, loud, rude, crass, obnoxious. The list goes on and on."

Zatanna and Robin shared a quick smirk. "Artemis and I were just talking about who she should take to homecoming. I suggested Wally since he doesn't have a date either."

"No way," Wally exclaimed before she could finish her thought. M'gann took this moment to burst out of the dressing room in the white dress Zatanna had picked out for her. She grinned at the sight of the boys and headed straight for Conner to show off her dress. Wally glanced at the couple with a frown of confusion before his attention was grabbed by Robin.

"Dude, you just told me how annoying it was to go to your school's dance without a date. You go to hers and she'll go to yours and neither one of you will look like lonely outcasts."

"That's a terrible idea," Wally moaned as Artemis glared at the Boy Wonder and repeated, "Lonely outcast?"

"That's a great idea," Megan squealed having heard the whole thing. By now, both Zatanna and Robin were grinning happily but to Wally and Artemis the smiles looked malicious. "It'll be so cute. You guys will get to go to two homecomings. You're so lucky!"

Robin patted Wally's shoulder. "You wouldn't even have to dance together," he offered.

The glares Wally and Artemis normally pointed at each other were now directed to the two trolls who had started this mess. Artemis didn't actually mind going alone but at this point she realized Zatanna and M'gann wouldn't leave her alone until she agree to their plan. Wally had plans to ask M'gann but upon seeing her rushing to Conner he figured out they'd be going to their own homecomingbecause they went to the same school. He frowned, not wanting to alone but also not wanting to go with Artemis.

Eventually, both caved to the smirks of their friends. "Fine," Wally said turning to Artemis. "We'll go together but it doesn't mean anything."

"And I don't want hear anything more about this from you two," Artemis snapped as she pointed to the magian and the Martian. The two girls clapped and high-fived each other at their victory. The archer turned to the speedster quickly. "I'm not dancing with you," she growled in a tone of warning. The ginger let out a short laugh.

"As if I'd want to dance with someone like you," Wally sneered launching a long bout of bickering and insults.

"One of these days they're going to realize we were right," Zatanna whispered to Robin. "They'll thank us for this eventually." The two laughed as they watched their teammates banter about nothing.

"Until that day it'll be one step forward, two steps into a wall."

**Yay! You made it. I'm not so sure about this chapter and I wasn't sure where it was going or if it was going at all, so I decided to throw in some spitfire, a How I Met Your Mother reference, and some Robin/Zee trolling and voila! **

**Keep sending me requests, guys, and make sure you specify which season you want it to be set in! I love requests. Even the challenging ones. Don't be afraid of being creative! I love hearing about new pairing or new ideas for adding members to the team (heck, I even write character deaths sometimes)! I'll be putting up some more chapters soon, so stick around. (Also, head over to my profile to vote for my next official story, just some advertising!) AND don't for get to review, I really do love to hear what you guys say.**

**Long A/N, I know. Bye!**


End file.
